


This wasn't in the job description

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teacher Gerard, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, Waycest, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a teaching assistant at his old high school. He gets his little brother Mikey and his best friend Frank in detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This wasn't in the job description

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero Mikey and Gerard Way are not mine don't belong to me belong to themselves. They do not condone incest . This is fiction fake not real i made it up.  
> The Waycest and Frerard are there more indirectly then hands on.

I was ready to get the hell out my high school after I graduated but as my luck would have it, here I am back at my school. I am a teacher's assistant. I always hated high school. I didn't have that many friends. I didn't really fit in with anyone. When they had first asked me, I wanted to say no. Then they told me I could get extra credits so I had jumped at the chance.  
The kids are not any more respectful to me now than they were then. They shoot spit balls at me or throw wads of paper at the back of my head. I hear them whispering when my back is turned. They are rude and disrespectful. I am not bothered though, I just ignore it.  
I hadn't realized that I would be teaching the younger classmen. I have my brother Mikey in one of my classes; he'll be sixteen this year. He has grown to be quite attractive as he is getting older. His best friend Frank just turned fifteen and he might be one of the prettiest guys I have ever seen. I try to not pay attention when they are running around my house half dressed. I am on only nineteen but it seems a world of difference in age.  
I can't help sneaking a glimpse at them however. They don't think anyone knows but I do. I see the way they lean in a little too close. The way they look at each other. The way they touch each other and their hands linger a little bit too long. I shouldn't even be looking at Mikey like that but I can't help myself. I've seen them kissing when they think everyone else is asleep. They don't even know I am there watching them. I know they are sleeping together and I can't help thinking about it; I have even tried to ignore it. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. I found myself jacking off in my room thinking about them.  
They both seem to always be getting into trouble at school. I tried to keep my distance from them knowing how I feel about them. When one of the teachers asked me to sit as the teacher in after school detention, I agreed to do it. When I walked into the class my eyes fell on the only two students in detention. I suck in a sharp breath and my steps faltered for a moment.  
Yo bro, Mikey says, giving me a nod of his chin.  
Then my eyes land on Frank, he's sitting on Mikey's left with his feet propped up in the chair in front him. I should tell him to get them down but there's no other students here so I don't. I close the classroom door behind me and I go sit behind the teacher's desk ignoring them. I pull out a pad and start sketching a picture. I don't realize it at first until Frank startles me leaning over my shoulder.  
Look Mikey, he says, your brother is drawing us.  
Do you mind getting out of my personal space? I snap rudely.  
Wow moody much? he says backing away.  
Let me see, Mikey says grabbing at my pad.  
I shouldn't be bothered but I am and I feel Guilty.  
This is really good Gee, he tells me smiling a brilliant smile. Mikey doesn't always smile but when he does it's breathtaking.  
I shrug mumbling, I was bored and I had nothing else to draw.  
Mikey stares at me thoughtfully for a moment before he speaks. You like watching me and Frankie? he asks. I'm so startled that my head snaps up to stare at him. I don't know what to him say. Come here, Frankie, baby, he calls.  
Frank comes around the desk to stand next to Mikey and Mikey moves to stand behind Frank wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist.  
I think, Mikey says, that my brother likes what he sees, Frank. He leans down licking at the small boys neck.  
I shift uncomfortably behind the desk. Mikey, I say warningly and swallow hard.  
What;s the matter, Gee, is this bothering you? He says smirking.  
I could lose my job, Mikey, stop it.  
Oh, you want us to stop? He says raising an eyebrow as he lets his hands run down Frank's chest and stomach.  
Mikey please? I say pleadingly.  
He laughs at me, dropping his hand to Franks zipper and undoes it. He slides his hand into Frank's open jeans and starts playing with his cock. I protest but my eyes fall on his hand in Frank's pants. I am starting to get hard at the sight of him touching Frank that way. I shift uncomfortably.  
This is what you want to see, Gee? He teases. He pushes Franks pants down off his hips letting his erection spring free right in front me.  
My mouth waters as I am unable to tear my eyes away. My cock throbs in appreciation as he gives Frank a stroke. I lick my lips before I speak with my voice shaking. Mikey, you need to stop this, I say.  
He lets go of Frank moving from behind him to stand where I can see him. He opens his own jeans pulling out his own hard dick and he strokes it right in front of me. I try to look anywhere but at my brother. Look at me, he says in a commanding tone.  
My eyes snap to his eyes and he holds my stare. I am not sure when I started holding my breath but he tells me to breathe. I gasp in air in big gulps. I want to get up and run out of the room. He grabs Frank kissing him deeply and they're running their hands all over each other. When they break apart the both are completely debauched, lips swollen and their cheeks are flushed. I feel like i am going to lose my mind. My cock is straining at my zipper and begging me to free it. I shift again trying to alleviate some of the pressure but it isn't helping.  
Mikey steps behind Frank and pushes him to bend over the desk. He presses his fingers into Frank's mouth, it's a show of finger fucking in his mouth. I bite my lip so hard it bleeds just to keep the sound from coming out. He takes his fingers out of Frank's mouth they are wet and slick with his saliva. I know he's preparing Frank's ass to open for him even though I can't see what he is doing. Frank squirms in pleasure pressing back onto Mikey's fingers. I know the moment Mikey slides his fingers out because Frank groans in disappointment.  
Mikey, please, Frank pleads.  
I am glued to my seat and my legs feel numb. I can't take my eye off of them. I could lose my job if I let this go on. Hell I could arrested just for watching them. I know it's wrong and I should protest. I can't make myself and instead I sit there staring through the lust filled haze in my brain. The moment Mikey pushes his cock into Frank's ass I can't take it any more. I slide my hand down, I undo my pants and free my leaking cock. I stroke myself as I watch my little brother fuck Frank over the desk right in front of me. I can't see his dick going into Frank but I can hear the slap of skin on skin with every hurried thrust. It makes my cock throb in my hand as it flies up and down it.  
Mikey reaches around to stroke Frank causing him to moan. He trusts clumsily into my little brothers fist. His pleasure is written all over his beautiful face. His perfect pink lips parted and gasping. His thick dark lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. It is truly sinful and it racks my body with need. My hand picks up speed working my erection so fast that it's making my hand hurt.  
Frank, he gasps loudly, his body is trembling. It isn't long before Mikey throws his head back, closes his and bites his lip. His hips now making a shallow jerking motion against Frank. I know know he's cumming in Frank. It makes me so hot I can't take it anymore as my balls tighten and my cock throbs in my grasp. A moment later I am cumming all over my hand. I can't help the gasp that I let escape. They both look at me their breathing labored and lock eyes with me. They both knew I was cumming and my cheeks burned red with shame.  
I didn't speak just tucked my now limp cock back into my pants wiping my hand on my pants. I didn't say anything to them. I just stood abruptly and fled the room not bothering to look at either one of them.


End file.
